From DE 10 2011 077 183 A1 such an exhaust system component in the form of a silencer is known. Such a generic component comprises a housing, which comprises a shell, two end bottoms and at least one intermediate bottom. The shell encloses an interior space of the housing in a circumferential direction, while the two end bottoms delimit the interior space on opposite ends in an axial direction and are connected to the shell in a fixed manner. The intermediate bottom is axially arranged between the end bottoms in the interior space and is radially supported on the shell.
For holding an exhaust system on a periphery (an environment) of the exhaust system, for example on an underbody of a motor vehicle, holders are employed which are connected in a fixed manner on the one end to a structure of the periphery of the exhaust system and on the other end to a structure of the exhaust system. Depending on the installation situation it can also be required that there be a fastening, at least one such holder to a component of the type mentioned above. In this case, it is possible, in principle, to fasten a corresponding holding body of the holder to the housing of the component. Preferably, welded connections are employed in this case. For example, said holding body can be welded to the shell or to one of the end bottoms.
As part of weight saving, the wall thicknesses of sheet metal, with which the shell and the end bottoms are produced, is reduced in the case of such components, as a result of which the respective component becomes lighter. The reduced wall thickness, however, is simultaneously accompanied by reduced stability. During the operation of the exhaust system, in particular in a vehicle, the holding places, via which the exhaust system is held on the periphery, are exposed to high loads. It has been shown that the connection between holding body and housing is exposed to an increased risk of damage. In particular, there is the risk of crack formation in the region of the welded connection on the shell or on the respective end bottom.